


You Wish

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Silly, Tickling, lee!amity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luz discovers Amity is ticklish.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 279





	You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an anonymous user on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an+anonymous+user+on+tumblr).



It was a peaceful morning in the Boiling Isles, well- peaceful for everyone besides Amity Blight. She huffed when she felt yet again another poke to her side, “Luz! Could you quit it?” She complained halfheartedly. She wasn’t too upset, just annoyed that she couldn’t focus on studying for her exam because of the goofball next to her.

“Noooo, come on, let’s hang out..” Luz whined, bottom lip jutting out when she received an eye roll in response, Amity swatting at those damned fingers that kept her from concentrating. 

“I’m studying!”

“You can study later!”

“I need to study no-OW!-“ Amity squeaked and jolted a little to the side when Luz hit a particular sensitive area on her stomach, staring wide eyed at her, cheeks flushing dark when she saw the smirk that came onto Luz’s lips. Oh no. She hardly had time to react before a loud laugh escaped her lips. 

“Oh my gosh, Amity! Are you ticklish?!” Luz questioned, amazed at her newfound discovery. Without warning, she drilled her fingers into Amity’s ribcage, eliciting a loud squeal from the poor witch, making her collapse on the ground and curl up in a bid for escape. 

“Nohohohohoh! Stahahp!” Amity begged, trying to use her magic to keep Luz at bay but was rendered weak from the ticklish shockwaves coursing through her body at the relentless attack on her torso. Pokes turned into squeezes and kneads, Amity throwing her head back as she cackled into the grass, “LUHUHUHUZ!!” 

“I think you are!~” Luz was laughing along with her, wanting to tickle Amity like this for the rest of time if it meant that got to hear that cute laugh every time. She eventually ceased her attack after a couple of seconds in fear of overwhelming her friend, smiling goofily at her while Amity panted to catch her breath, cheeks flushed and lips curved up into a stupid grin.

“You’re a jerk.” She retorted, however her tone held no bite whatsoever. Luz’s smile grew wider and she stood, holding a hand out to help Amity off of the ground,

“Yeah, but you love me~” 

Amity‘s face deepened in color and she resisted saying it- there was no way in hell that she’d admit her crush on Luz right then and there, taking her hand to lift herself up onto her feet before speaking, voice conveying nothing but playfulness, “You wish.”

Now it was Luz’s turn to blush, confused by the fluttery feeling that erupted inside her chest. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a tapping on her shoulder, glancing in that direction and grinning when she saw Amity stuff her book in her bag and shoulder it. 

“Come on, dork. Let’s go do something fun so you stop annoying me.” Amity hummed, staring boredly at her fingernails, trying to seem annoyed about the situation but Luz could tell that she wasn’t in the slightest. Her chest fluttered again and she laughed,

“Yay! There’s this really cool shop I gotta show you!” She grabbed Amity by the wrist and lead her in the direction to Bonesborough, Amity giggling as she tagged along right behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> berate me in the comments <3


End file.
